In the prior art, the disk playing device that is able to play the music and the video carries automatically the inserted optical disk to a predetermined position in the disk playing device and rotates the disk, starts the reading of information data by the optical pickup, and plays the music and the video, or the like recorded on the optical disk. The user can identify the contents of the inserted optical disk by the played music or video, or the like (see Patent Literature 1, for example).    Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2004-22050